Timeless Isle
It is assumed by both the Bronze Dragonflight, Wrathion, Anduin Wrynn and many other factions as being an isle that has no set time - and so travels through time appearing at random intervals, in different time periods (similar to a Tardis?). It is notable that the island has no day and night cycle due to its damaged timeways; and also that flying mounts can not be used on the island. It has appeared this time in modern day Pandaria at an opportune time for heroes to hone their skills in preparation for the fight against and . The Timeless Isle was where future Emperors tested their wits and skills against the four celestials in order to prove themselves; today it is open to many different factions including the Tillers, the Lorewalkers, the Alliance, the Horde, and even the Bronze Dragonflight are all fascinated with the new isle and puzzled at its very existence. ' Timeless Isle' is a new area added in Patch 5.4 for level 90 players. * Similar to Battlefield: Barrens but with more content. * Dynamic events, some really difficult mobs, more rare spawns, world bosses, treasure chests, pet battle things, and lots of other things to do. * There will be a few UI changes to help alert you to events that are happening on Timeless Isle. * No central hub where you go to do things, but activities will be spread out and hidden all over the isle. * Home to five new world raid bosses! Players may face each of the four Celestials in a trial of combat. ** In addition to the four Celestials, in his sanctum atop the isle is a difficult world boss that requires you to have a legendary cloak to get to him. He will respawn every few hours or so, but the main gating mechanism for him is getting a group together that all has the cloak. He drops items that will be anywhere from Normal to Normal Warforged quality. * Celestial Tournament for advanced pet battlers. Why go there? ;Gear up This new zone is by far the best and fastest way to gear up a level 90 character for Heroic mode dungeons and scenarios. The chance of getting random item drop of item level 496 is actually quite high over the course of completing quests, defeating rare mobs (and rare elite mobs), and farming . Also, many of the drops are actually tokens that will convert to a spec-specific item. The chances of getting an epic drop are greatly increased when killing rare-elite and rare mobs, but you can also get them killing elite and normal mobs. ;Appearance changing items *... ;Rare pets *... ;Flying serpent mount * for when with Emperor Shaohao. Getting there Upon reaching level 90, players will automatically get offered the quests: or . It will lead you to on the upper terrace of Mogu'Shan Palace (by the area) who will give you a and the quest: or . Using this item will give you a one-time teleport to the Timeless Isle. Players who do not have (Pandaria flying) cannot access Chromie, and may require a lift to the higher levels of the shrine. Inhabitants :See Timeless Isle NPCs. Resources Notable items and objects Buffs There are several items that drop or are objects (fixed devices) that give short term (10 min) or long term (1-2 hours) buffs that only work on the isle. There are also a few items that work outside the isle as well. ;Long term items (consumable drops and quest rewards with 1 hr buff) * — chance for +8000 on useful stat (primary?) * — chance for 60,000 heal * — chance for +95000 to +105000 damage to Timeless Isle-only mobs * — chance for +30% speed on ground mount in Pandaria only ;Longer term (non-consumable drop with 1-2 hr buff) * — +500 all stats; sometimes found in in Cavern of Lost Spirits (also drops from in the Valley of the Four Winds) ** 15 min cooldown; initial buff lasts 1 hr, but if you click again after 15 min, it extends to 2 hrs ** Drop rate from appears to be very high (maybe 25% or more) even as of Patch 5.4.2 ;Long term objects (Wayshrines Of The Celestials with 1 hr buff) * — 1 of 4 buffs or corrupted by Ordos which does an AoE to surrounding mobs ** — +25% critical strike, haste, and mastery ** — -25% damage from mobs ** — +20% all stats ** — +15% damage to mobs ** "This shrine was corrupted by Ordos!" — presumable does ;Short term consumable objects (Timeless Nutriments with 10 min buff) * * * * * * Containers ;Chests * - in underwater cave off west coast; less than 1% chance of a variety of items * - on west side of Ordon Sanctuary; can contain a variety of items and a ;Other short term consumable objects * - has a 2% chance to have a Gear Drop rates vary from as high as 2% (although in practice it may seem higher) to as low as 0.01%. Tokens will convert to a random item that should work for the current spec of the character when used. Regular and zone drops |- | || || || |- | || || || |- | || || || |- | || || || |- | || || || |- | || || || |- | || || || |- | || || || |} |- | | | | |} |- | from | from | from | |} |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- !colspan="3" style="background-color:#134;"|Cloth !Leather |- !Chest !Hands !Head !Chest |- | | | | |- | | | | |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#134;"|Mail !colspan="2" style="background-color:#134;"|Plate |- !Feet !Legs !Chest !Legs |- | | | | |- | | | | |- !style="background-color:#134;"|Plate !style="background-color:#134;"|Weapon !style="background-color:#134;"| !style="background-color:#134;"| |- !Shoulders !Off-hand ! ! |- | | | | |} ;Other notable drops * — upgrades an unbound ilvl 496 "Timeless..." token to ilvl 535 to match spec ;Quest rewards and vendor purchases Reward from or . Also purchasable from (by ) for . |- | || || || |} PvE Boss drops and vendor purchases (with token) The purchased versions are not from Timeless Isle and the tokens are usually from Siege of Orgrimmar bosses. Here are the vendors: in Shrine of Seven Stars or in Shrine of Two Moons. |- valign="bottom" !colspan="4"| , , , or |- valign="bottom" !colspan="4"|Cloth |- | Priest | Priest | Priest |- | Priest | Warlock | Warlock |- | Mage | Mage |- valign="bottom" !colspan="4"|Leather |- | Druid | Druid | Druid |- | Druid | Druid | Druid |- | Druid | Druid | Monk |- | Monk | Monk | Monk |- | Monk | Monk | Rogue |- | Rogue |- valign="bottom" !colspan="4"|Mail |- valign="bottom" |colspan="4"| |- valign="bottom" !colspan="4"|Plate |- valign="bottom" |colspan="4"| |- valign="bottom" !colspan="4"|Cloak or Gloves (ilvl 528) |- valign="bottom" |colspan="4"| at Raid Finder difficulty |} PvP Boss drops and vendor purchases (with token) PvP Appearance changing * — drops from ; effect: Wear the Blackflame Daggers, signifying your allegiance to Ordos. * — 50 charges; drops from ; effect: Launches the user far into the distance as a blazing meteor. * — drops from ; effect: Sing the haunting melody of the crew lost on the Dread Ship Vazuvius. (aka a pink glowing skeleton) * --- loot from Sunken Treasure ; effect: Transform into a Cursed Hozen Swabby, able to breathe underwater and swim 200% faster. Other effects * — dropped by at around 0.5% (also in Valley of the Four Winds reportedly at around 20%); effect: Blast a blaring horn, attracting enemies within 40 yards. * — dropped by at around 2%; effect: Activate the core, allowing the user to resurrect on death with 20% of health and mana. * — dropped by at around 2-3% (also in Dread Wastes reportedly at around 9%); effect: Increases experience gain by 300% for 1 hour. Does not work for players above level 84. * — dropped by at around 0.4%; effect: Places an Eternal Kiln that increases the spirits of those nearby by 4 and allows cooking. * — 50 charges; dropped by at around 2%; effect: Launches the user far into the distance as a blazing meteor. * — dropped by at around 0.8%; effect: Equip: Allows faster gathering of resources in Pandaria. * — dropped by at aroun 1.9% or at around 1.6% (also in Kun-Lai Summit reportedly at around 19%); effect: Throw a hard shell, dismounting the target. Unusable on targets above level 94. * — dropped by at around 23% or at around 0.5%; effect: Become infused with stone, granting a chance upon killing an opponent to encase them in stone. * — usable by non-Druids only; dropped by at around 1.2% (also in Valley of the Four Winds reportedly at around 20%); effect: Grants one Druid ability based on class and combat role. Can only be used in Pandaria. * — dropped by at around 0.9%; effect: Place a Warning Sign that lasts for 1 min. A message can be carved into the sign, causing it to last for 1 hour and making it visible to other players. * — 5 charges; dropped by at around 5%; effect: Place a Warning Sign that lasts for 1 min. A message can be carved into the sign, causing it to last for 1 hour and making it visible to other players. ;Environment stones * — dropped by ; effect: Place an Ashen Stone that will summon an ash storm in the surrounding area for 10 min. * — dropped by ; effect: Place a Blizzard Stone that will summon an unnatural snow storm in the surrounding area for 10 min. * — dropped by ; effect: Place a Rain Stone that will summon an unnatural rain storm in the surrounding area for 10 min. * — dropped by ; effect: Place a Sunset Stone that will change the time of day to sunset in the surrounding area for 10 min. Category:Islands Category:No-fly zones Category:Timeless Isle Areas of interest Maps WorldMap-TimelessIsle.jpg|Map datamined by MMO-Champion Subzones Media Videos Complete Tour of The New Timeless Isle Area WoW MoP How To Guides (Part One)|Complete Tour of The New Timeless Isle Area by DGTempusFugit Patch changes * See also * * * * * Celestial Tournament * * * Shaohao (faction) * * * * * * The Timewalkers External links ;Guides ;News Jul 30th 2013 6:00PM}} Category:Islands Category:No-fly zones Category:Timeless Isle